marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men: Apocalypse
X-Men: Apocalypse is the sequel to X-Men: Days of Future Past and the ninth film in the X-Men film franchise where the team must battle the first mutant Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen. Plot Nile Valley, 3600 BC - The people of Egypt are bowing down and chanting the name of Apocalypse, a powerful being. He is brought into his pyramid by his Four Horsemen - Pestilence, Famine, Death, and War. They are set to begin a process to transfer En Sabah Nur's consciousness into the body of a younger successor. As the sun hits the top of the pyramid, the process begins. Outside, the citizens of Egypt turn on their leader and send massive pillars sliding down into the pyramid to kill En Sabah Nur and the Horsemen. The Horsemen fight back against the other Egyptians as the pillars begin to destroy the pyramid. Death manages to form a protective shield on the successor before she and everyone else is crushed. The process is complete, but En Sabah Nur remains trapped beneath the rubble. In Ohio in 1983, a high school classroom is discussing the events of 10 years earlier when Magneto attacked the peace summit in Paris, and Mystique stopped him. One student, Scott Summers, complains that his eyes are hurting. A classmate mistakes it as him winking at his girlfriend. Scott retreats to the bathroom and hides in a stall. The classmate enters and threatens to kick his ass. Scott then opens his eyes and releases a powerful blast that knocks the other kid against the wall. In Berlin, a bunch of people are gathered in a secret location to witness the mutant Angel fighting the large fat mutant, Blob. After taking him out, Angel prepares for his next challenger. Some men bring in the challenger locked inside a box. He is Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler is able to teleport as far as he can see, but within the cage where they fight is an electrical lining that prevents him from escaping. Meanwhile, Raven has made it in and she increases the voltage in the cage. Nightcrawler manages to take Angel down and pin him against the cage, frying Angel's wings. With Raven's help, Nightcrawler escapes the place. Erik now lives in Poland under the name Henryk Gorzky. He works at a factory and has a wife, Magda, and a daughter, Nina. Erik tells Nina a bedtime story that he heard from his parents. She asks him what happened to them, and Erik explains how his parents were taken from him. Scott's brother Alex Summers/Havok takes him to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters with bandages over his eyes to prevent another incident. Scott meets Hank McCoy/Beast, who is now a teacher, and then bumps into Jean Grey, a telepathic mutant. Alex brings Scott to Charles Xavier. Scott removes his bandages to hit a target, but he ends up splitting a tree that Charles's grandfather planted. Highly impressed, Charles says Scott is enrolled. Raven brings Nightcrawler to a location where a mutant named Caliban is helping other mutants create fake IDs and passports. Nightcrawler gets his picture taken so that Raven can take him to the U.S. In Egypt, Moira MacTaggert discovers a hidden underground chamber that leads to the resting place of En Sabah Nur. A group of his followers recite a chant that revives him in his fully powered Apocalypse form. The followers are buried by the ensuing explosion, while Moira manages to get out. The explosion triggers an earthquake that can be felt throughout most of the continent, including in Erik's workplace, where a large vat of molten metal falls and nearly crushes a man until Erik manages to manipulate it to save the man. At night, the students at school feel something wrong. Charles tells them all to stay in their rooms. He goes into Jean's room as she is trembling and moaning. Charles looks inside her head and sees what she is dreaming of. She sees visions of chaos and destruction. Jean awakens and claims she saw the end of the world. She fears her powers, but Charles assures her that her power is great. Back in Egypt, Ororo Monroe/Storm uses her power of weather manipulation to create a brief sandstorm that allows her to rob two men. They chase after her, which Apocalypse sees after witnessing her power. He follows the men as they prepare to cut off her hand. Using his own power, Apocalypse decapitates three other men with sand, while he traps the last man within the wall of the building next to him. Erik tells Magda that they need to leave after feeling he has been exposed. They call for Nina, but she is not in her room or in the yard. Erik hears a noise in the woods, which he and Magda follow. Nina is being held by an officer leading a group of other officers. They confront Erik regarding the incident at the factory, as well as his attack on the White House a decade earlier. He confesses to it and pleads for Nina to be let go. She is released and goes back to her mother. Erik joins the other officers, but Nina yells at the men to not take her father away. The sound of her voice (she's a mutant) causes the birds flying up above to attack the officers. One officer with a bow and arrow accidentally releases it, impaling Nina and Magda. Erik runs to his family and cries. He takes off Nina's necklace and uses it to send it through each officer, killing all of them. Charles and Hank go to Cerebro to find out what happened with the earthquake. He locates Moira in Egypt, clearly still in love with her. Charles and Alex take a trip to Langley at the CIA headquarters to visit Moira. She doesn't remember knowing Charles since he wiped her memories, but she still knows who he is. Moira explains that she was investigating En Sabah Nur's whereabouts and history, going into detail about his motives and followers, the Horsemen, and how he would give them special powers to aid him in destroying whatever they wanted. Ororo then brings Apocalypse to her home. She has a poster of Mystique, whom she considers to be her hero. Apocalypse places his hand on the TV to catch himself up on the last few thousands of years. Based on what he's seen, he determines that man has lost his way, and the world must be cleansed in order to be saved. He places his hand on Ororo and gives her powers added strength. Raven brings Nightcrawler to the school. He meets Jubilee, Jean, and Scott (who now has glasses that help him see without hurting anyone). They decide to hang out at the mall and watch "Return of the Jedi." Apocalypse and Storm then go to Caliban's facility to look for more powerful mutants. Caliban draws his gun on Apocalypse, but he turns it and the bullets to dust. As they step closer, Caliban is defended by Psylocke, a mutant with her own metal sword and a psychic katana. Clearly impressed, Apocalypse gives her an upgraded power. Psylocke leads Apocalypse and Storm to their next recruit. They find Angel in an abandoned building, where he is drinking and blasting Metallica, clearly not the same fighter he was before. Apocalypse turns his wings into metal with bladed feathers. Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver is watching a news report on Magneto. His mother comes downstairs and he pretends to have been playing Mrs. Pac-Man. She knows what he was really watching and why he was watching it. Erik returns to the factory to confront his co-workers since they spoke to the police. He prepares to kill them all until Apocalypse, Storm, Psylocke, and Angel emerge. Apocalypse sinks the men beneath the ground and brings Erik to Auschwitz where he first used his powers and where he lost his family. Apocalypse encourages him to manipulate the metal in the earth, and to use his anger to fuel his energy. Erik begins to destroy the other buildings around him as Apocalypse vows to build a better world. Charles brings Raven, Hank, Alex, and Moira down to Cerebro to locate Erik. Charles finds him as Magneto once again, now having joined Apocalypse and the Horsemen. As Magneto speaks to Charles, Apocalypse sees the opportunity to link his mind to Charles's, which also lets him get into Cerebro and connect to anyone he wants. Apocalypse manipulates officials around the globe to launch all of their nukes into space so that no one, human or mutant, can stop him. Charles is overwhelmed by Apocalypse's power. He orders Alex to destroy Cerebro, which he does. The others pull Charles out of the room, only to encounter Apocalypse and the Horsemen appearing before them. Magneto pulls Charles in his chair and takes him. Alex releases a blast that causes a powerful explosion. Outside, Quicksilver arrives in time to do a power run through the school and evacuate everyone before the entire school is destroyed. However, he failed to save Alex, which Scott finds out about just as he and his friends return. He breaks down at the revelation. A chopper then descends to the ground. Moira approaches them, thinking they are part of another agency, until the leader steps out and removes his mask. It's William Stryker. His men fire a sonic blast that incapacitates everyone, except for Scott, Jean, and Nightcrawler. Jean manages to keep them hidden by manipulating the mind of one of Stryker's men. Stryker captures Raven, Moira, Hank, and Peter. Nightcrawler teleports himself, Scott, and Jean into their chopper, but he cannot get anyone out because of the electrical lining within. Stryker takes everyone to his facility and traps Moira and the mutants in a room. Hank has re-mutated to Beast since he left his meds at home. Scott, Jean, and Nightcrawler sneak by the guards until they are spotted, forcing Nightcrawler to teleport them again. Simultaneously, Apocalypse brings Charles and the Horsemen to his old home and uses Charles to send a message to everyone on the planet, but Charles manages to get a hidden message to Jean to help her. In the cell, Peter admits to Raven that Magneto is his father, and he was hoping to be able to tell him. The three then come across a room with a chamber that has something locked up, angry and growling. As the guards approach, Jean opens the chamber, unleashing Weapon X/Wolverine. He gets his claws out and slaughters all the guards until he reaches an exit. Jean stops Wolverine and gently removes his brainwashing mechanism. She taps into his mind and gives him back the memories she could reach. Without a word, Wolverine retreats outside. The three then reach the cell, and Scott blasts the cell door open to release Moira and the mutants. Apocalypse destroys part of Egypt to recreate his own pyramid, and then gets Magneto to manipulate the magnetic poles to cause global destruction. Apocalypse then tells Charles he has the most important role in his plan. He wants to transfer his consciousness into Charles so that he can control everyone on the planet. Moira and the mutants fly toward Cairo to rescue Charles and defeat Apocalypse. Raven tells the others about her old team, and how she and Hank are the only ones left. Jean tells Raven she's a hero, but she doesn't see herself that way. The team reaches Cairo for the showdown. Beast and the young trio prepare for battle while Quicksilver and Raven (morphing into her natural Mystique form) head toward Magneto. She urges the trio to not hold back on their powers. Mystique and Quicksilver reach Magneto in the middle of his destruction, trying to convince him to fight for the good, with Mystique assuring him he has more family than he realizes. Quicksilver is about to tell Magneto of their relation, but he holds it back. Storm, Angel, and Psylocke come down and fight. Storm hurls lightning toward Scott, which he deflects with his beams. Psylocke uses her blades against Beast. Angel goes for a rematch with Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler traps Angel and heads into the pyramid to get Charles out in the middle of the transfer process. They and the other heroes make it back into their jet, but Angel and Psylocke reach them and try to break in. Nightcrawler gets everyone out of the jet as it crashes to the ground, seemingly killing Angel while Psylocke jumps to safety. An infuriated Apocalypse catches Quicksilver as he uses his super-speed to get some punches in, but Apocalypse traps his foot in the ground and breaks his leg. He orders Psylocke to execute him. Psylocke uses her katana to slash Apocalypse's throat. He grabs her by the neck, revealing Mystique in disguise. Storm watches as Apocalypse is killing her hero. The others are in a building for safety. Charles realizes he is still connected to Apocalypse and decides to fight him in their shared consciousness. Charles initially appears to have the upper hand, but Apocalypse overpowers him and starts trying to kill him. Magneto then turns on Apocalypse after realizing what side he's meant to fight on. As he holds Apocalypse off, Charles reaches Jean and gets her to tap into the fight with her mind. She manages to unleash her full Phoenix Force power to overwhelm Apocalypse. As he weakens, he tries to escape, but Storm uses her lightning to prevent him for leaving. Apocalypse's form deteriorates until he is finally disintegrated. After the battle, Psylocke quietly walks away. In the aftermath, Xavier restores Moira's memories of him. Erik and Jean help reconstruct the school, but Erik turns down Xavier's offer to stay and help teach. Under Raven's and Hank's tutelage, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt and Peter become the new X-Men and train for the battles ahead. In a post-credits scene, the Weapon X facility is visited by suited men retrieving data on Stryker's mutant research, including an X-Ray and a blood sample marked "Weapon X", on behalf of the Essex Corporation. Cast *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Oscar Isaac as En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast *Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey *Olivia Munn as Betsy Braddock/Psylocke *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Josh Helman as Major William Stryker, Jr. *Ben Hardy as Warren Worthington III/Angel/Archangel *Lana Condor as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Tómas Lemarquis as Caliban *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Ryan Hollyman as Christopher Summers *Joanne Boland as Katherine Summers *Stan Lee as himself *Joan Lee as herself *T.J. MicGibbon as Nina Gurzsky *Carolina Bartczak as Magda Gurzsky *"Giant" Gustav Claude Ouimet as Fred Dukes/The Blob *Ally Sheedy as Scott Summers' teacher Production The film was shot in Montreal, Canada.‘X-Men: Apocalypse’ Begins Production; First Official Look at Kodi Smit-McPhee as Nightcrawler Continuty and References to Earth-10005 *Charles Xavier/Professor X appears *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto appears. *Raven Darkholme/Mystique appears. *Hank McCoy/Beast appears. *Logan/Wolverine appears. *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse appears. *The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse appear. *Moira MacTaggert returns. She is revealed to have a son. *Scott Summers/Cyclops appears. *Jean Grey appears. *Ororo Munroe/Storm appears. *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler appears. *Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver appears. *Alex Summers/Havok appears. *Warren Worthington III/Angel appears. *Jubilation Lee/Jubilee appears. *Betsy Braddock/Psylocke appears. *William Stryker, Jr. appears. *The Blob appears. *Logan/Wolverine appears. *Ms. Maximoff appears. *Caliban is introduced. *Christopher Summers is introduced. *Katherine Summers is introduced. *Nathaniel Essex is referenced. *Edie Eisenhardt and Jakob Lehnsherr are mentioned. *Sean Cassidy is mentioned. *The Once and Future King appears. *The card that Peter has from Xavier in X-Men: Days of Future Past appears. *Cerebro appears. *X-Jet appears. *Weapon X appears. *Sentinels appears. *Danger Room appears. *Famine is introduced. *War is introduced. *Pestilence is introduced. *Death is introduced. *Flashbacks to X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Days of Future Past appear. *The German camp from X-Men and X-Men: First Class appears. *The events of the Cuban Missile Crisis from X-Men: First Class are mentioned. *The events of Paris, France and Washington, DC from X-Men: Days of Future Past are mentioned. *Xavier erasing Moria's memories of him from X-Men: First Class is mentioned. Taglines *Prepare for the Apocalypse. *Only the strong will survive *Defend *Destroy Gallery X-MEN APOCALYPSE 01.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 02.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 03.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 04.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 05.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 06.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 07.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 08.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 09.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 10.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 11.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 12.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 13.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 14.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 15.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 16.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 17.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 18.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 19.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 20.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 21.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 22.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 23.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 24.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 25.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 26.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 27.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 28.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 29.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 30.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 31.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 32.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 33.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 34.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 35.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 36.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 37.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 38.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 39.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 40.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 41.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 42.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 43.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 44.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 45.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 46.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 47.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 48.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 49.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 50.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 51.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 53.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 54.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 55.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 56.png Mystique Quicksilver.jpg Mystique Moira Xavier Havok Beast.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_Magneto.jpg XA Jean Grey.jpg XA Jubilee.jpg XA Nightcrawler-1.jpg XA Scott Summers.jpg XA Storm.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_Still_06.jpg Storm Apocalypse Psylocke.png Magneto still.png Jean Grey Cyclops.png Moria Beast Havok Mystique.png 1441664950601-1-.jpg Magneto closeup.jpg X-MEN APOCALYPSE 57.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 58.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 59.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 60.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 61.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 62.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 63.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 64.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 65.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 66.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 67.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 68.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 69.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 70.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 71.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 72.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 73.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 74.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 75.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 76.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 77.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 78.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 79.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 80.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 81.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 82.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 83.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 84.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 85.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 86.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 87.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 88.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 89.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 90.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 91.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 92.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 93.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 94.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 95.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 96.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 97.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 98.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 99.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 100.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 101.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 102.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 103.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 104.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 105.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 106.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 107.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 108.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 109.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 110.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 111.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 112.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 113.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 114.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 115.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 116.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 117.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 118.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 119.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 120.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 122.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 121.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 123.png 7234.png 0865.png 30653.png Gbdg.png 8945.png 9374.png Ben-hardy-angel-x-men-apocalypse.jpg Oscar-isaac-x-men-apocalypse.jpg Sophie-turner-kodi-smit-mcphee-x-men-apocalypse.jpg X-men-apocalypse-cast.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Cyclops Costume Still.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Cast Still.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Dazzler Tease.jpg|Taylor Swift as "Dazzler" on the cover of the album. X-Men-Apocalypse-Final-Trailer-Wolverine.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art X-Men_Apocalypse_Poster.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Horsemen poster.jpg Apo.PNG|A picture of the script that Bryan Singer posted on Instagram cerebroconstruction.png|Construction of the new Cerebro room cerebrodesigns.jpg|Bryan Singer looking at designs for Cerebro angel-xmen-apocalypse.jpg|Concept of Angel x-men_apocalypse_production_art.jpg|Production art by Grant Major, possibly showing Apocalypse approaching Ship Angel concept art 1.jpg|Concept art of Angel Angel concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of Angel X-Men Apocalypse concept art.jpg|Concept art X-Men Apocalypse concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of a Pyramid X-Men Apocalypse concept art 3.jpg|Concept art of Angel X-Men Apocalypse concept art 4.jpg|Concept art of Charles Xavier using Cerebro x-men-apocalypse-600x337.jpg|Set photo showing Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, and Jubilee X-men-apocalypse_filming.jpg tumblr_nnkp6oSx2A1twgs7qo1_500.jpg X-men-apocalypse_filming_(2).jpg X-men-apocalypse_filming_5.jpg X-men-apocalypse_filming_6.jpg pastcatches1.jpg owl.jpeg|Placeholder for a "mutant guided owl" X-Men_Apocalypse_filming.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_filming_02.jpg JubileeandJean.jpg x-men-apocalypse-2016-cast-nightcrawler-actor.jpg _1430143320.jpg 7zKyBzo.jpg _wl5Q9g9uwE.jpg ApxPAWAiKcE.jpg cI1NIKZF83M.jpg Scott-Alex-Summers-Parents-Filming-XMen.jpg|Parents of #ScottSummers #Cyclops and #AlexSummers #Havok watch the end of the world as they know it unfold on TV #XMEN #XMenApocalypse #3ALITYTechnica X-Men_ Apocalypse_Filming.jpg X-Men_ Apocalypse_James-McAvoy-2.jpg X-Men_ Apocalypse_Concept_Art_Jean_Grey_Scott_Summers_Storm.jpg X-Men_ Apocalypse_Jean_Grey.png x-men-apocalypse-poster-comic-con.jpg Fox Marvel Comic-Con 2015.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_textless_EW_Cover.png Apocalypse Bryan Singer Magneto Storm.jpg New Mutants.jpeg X-Men Apocalypse EW.jpg Textless Apocaylpse EW Cover.jpg X-Men Apocalypse poster.jpg CYXbrFSWMAArz-b.jpg Jean_Grey_XMen_Apocalypse_promo.jpg XMen_Apocalypse_BTS_Promo.jpg xmenapocalypseimage-167925.jpg Psylocke Storm.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_Filming_01.JPG X-Men_Apocalypse_Filming_02.JPG X-Men_Apocalypse_Filming_03.JPG X-Men_Apocalypse_Filming_04.JPG X-Men_Apocalypse_Filming_05.JPG X-Men_Apocalypse_Filming_06.JPG X-Men_Apocalypse_Filming_07.JPG X-Men_Apocalypse_Filming_Wrap_Party.JPG Psylocke_promo.jpg x-men-apocalypse-story-board.jpg Psylocke-x-men-apocalypse-promo.jpg x-men-apocalypse-promo_01.jpg x-men-apocalypse-promo_02.jpg x-men-apocalypse-promo_03.jpg X-men-apocalypse-empire-cover-limited-edition.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 01.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 02.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 03.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 04.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 05.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 06.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 07.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 08.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 09.jpg X-Men Apocalyse Character Poster 10.jpg X-Men_Apocalyse_Character_Poster_11.jpg X-Men_Apocalyse_Character_Poster_12.jpg X-Men Apocalype UK Poster.jpg Ages of Apocalypse.jpg Apocalypse in Atlantis.jpeg Apocalypse in Mycenea.jpeg Apocalypse in Athens.jpg Apocalypse in Rome.jpeg Apocalypse in Pompeii.jpeg X-Men Apocalypse Fred Dukes aka The Blob Still.JPG X-Men Apocalypse Promo 001.png X-Men Apocalypse Promo 002.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Promo 003.png X-Men Apocalypse Promo 004.png X-Men Apocalypse Promo 005.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Promo 006.png X-Men Apocalype IMAX Poster.jpg X-Men - Apocalypse - Jean Grey - Concept Art - September 6 2016.jpg|Elle Fanning as Jean Grey X-Men - Apocalypse - Storm - Concept Art - September 6 2016.jpg|Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Storm Videos Trailers X-MEN APOCALYPSE Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX|Trailer X-Men Apocalypse Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse Official HD Trailer 3 2016 X-MEN APOCALYPSE Promo Clip - Nightcrawler (2016) Superhero Movie HD Unlock the secrets of En Sabah Nur X-MEN APOCALYPSE Viral Clip HD X Men Apocalypse - Exclusive DVD Retro Promo HD X-Men Apocalypse (2016) Bloopers & Gag Reel X-Men Apocalypse Mutants Watch it Now on Blu-ray & Digital HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse Impressive Watch it Now on Blu-ray & Digital HD FOX Home Entertainment X-Men Apocalypse Battle Watch it Now on Blu-ray & Digital HD FOX Home Entertainment X-Men Apocalypse Who’s Your Daddy Watch it Now on Blu-ray & Digital HD 20th Century FOX Interviews To be added References External links * Imdb Category:Earth-10005 Category:X-Men